


［all咕哒子］成瘾者

by simona370



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, S&M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simona370/pseuds/simona370
Summary: 注：借鉴电影女性瘾者的故事情节，现代AU NC－18这部电影探讨的东西其实蛮有争议的，我肯定不会完全按照电影的故事写，但要写的东西也跟电影里说的那样［会涉及到道德层面的东西］比如一夜｜情 3｜p S｜M之类的…所以在这里重点预警，不能接受文中出现这种情节的朋友就不要看了，人物有ooc之处请见谅本章除固定嘉宾孔明老师外，还有梅芙黑汪小刚和拉二出场，有public和 咬 注意





	［all咕哒子］成瘾者

“你第一次做｜爱时多大？”  
她双手捧着咖啡杯，因为时间太久，咖啡已经不热了。她直直望向他，显然对他的回答很好奇。  
当你遇到一个不想回答的问题时，最好的诀窍就是保持沉默，礼貌的微笑，但要有不容置疑的力量，回望对方与其对视，一般来说，不出几秒对方就会主动缓解气氛转移话题。  
她显然不是一般人，她笑起来：“也许我在问你这种私人问题之前，应该从自我介绍开始。我叫立香，你呢？”  
在他已经听完她母亲的香艳事迹后，他们才互相报上了姓名。  
“埃尔梅罗。”他说。  
她若有所思地仔细打量着他，就仿佛直到现在才搞清楚他长什么模样一般。她没有要继续讲话的迹象，埃尔梅罗知道她在等自己的回答，并且在他给出回答之前绝不会继续往下谈。  
他很想继续听她的故事，于是作出妥协：“17岁。”  
她对他的妥协毫不意外，也许像她这样的姑娘从未在男人身上感到过挫败感，她总能从他们身上得到自己想要的。  
她继续往下讲：“我比你小一岁。”  
那年她十六岁，穿水蓝的百褶裙与云朵般洁白的白衬衫，长到膝盖的黑色袜子，漆红牛皮鞋。她出落的比她母亲还要美，许多男生每天绕路骑车从她家经过，只为了看一眼那玫瑰丛后的橘发女孩儿。  
有天早上，她的好友梅芙得意洋洋挽住她的手臂，凑到她耳边轻声道：“只剩下你跟玛修了，小处女。”  
她们的小团体中在进行着一场比赛，比谁能先破处。  
这不是她们第一次进行关于性爱的活动，不过以往只是些边缘性行为，而这次是动真格的了，她们也到了这种年纪。  
她说不清那是性欲还是胜负欲在作祟，总之是股难以遏制的欲望。  
那是个天气晴朗的傍晚，天边堆积着艳丽的火烧云，莫名让她联想到辛辣的痛感。她在爬满了绿藤蔓的教堂外找到了他——库丘林。  
他姿势散漫地坐在教堂柱廊的栏杆上，一手夹着烟，另一只手拿了本杂志，满脸的百无聊赖翻看着。等她走进了，才看清楚那是本色情杂志，满页赤裸而肉欲的年轻女人摆出一个个撩人的姿势。她一向对自己很有自信，但那一刻忽然忐忑起来，下意识低头看了一眼自己尚在发育中十分青涩的胸部。  
他无意是英俊的，肤色偏深，脸颊上有双蛇交缠般的纹身。小镇上几乎所有的同龄男生都崇拜他，因为他篮球打得最好，几乎擅长每项运动，桀骜不驯敢作敢为。况且他还有一辆超酷的机车，被他自己亲手改装过，据说每一个女生都幻想过搂住他的腰坐在他摩托车的后座。她也有过这种幻想，事实上选择他就是因为她也觉得库丘林是这镇上最酷的那一个坏男孩儿。  
“有事？”他从杂志里抬起头看她走近。  
她犹豫着，一时在他那双红眼睛的注视下不敢抬起头来。  
“我想请你帮我破处。”她低着头小声道。  
他似乎嗤笑了一声，她的脸颊立刻红透了，如同天边的火烧云那样。也许她们之中已经有人来问过他了，一想到这个，她就如坐针毡恨不得转身就跑。  
那短短的几秒沉默几乎耗尽了她所有的勇气，就在她要放弃时，她听到库丘林低沉的声音——  
“ok。”  
“你要知道，那个年纪的女孩儿总对性事抱有太多美好的幻想。”她对埃尔梅罗道，“所以直到现在我还能清楚记得那天的感觉，倒不是因为太爽，而是太痛了，我甚至以为他要把我的肠子扯出来。”  
她描述的很形象，即使埃尔梅罗身为男人也能微妙的体会到那种痛苦。  
在得到库丘林的同意后，她发现自己陷入了另一种紧张不安中，她无措地看向他，轻声问：“要在哪里做？”  
他没有回答她的问题，用目光在她身上上下打量了一圈，他脸上没什么表情，但她敏锐地感觉到他似乎对自己的某一处地方不太满意。  
“把内裤脱了。”他掐灭手指间的烟，与杂志一同随手扔了出去。  
看样子是要在这里做，也许他是想速战速决。  
这座教堂处于一种半荒废的状态，四周全是树林，地段偏僻，平时很少有人来。她对此没什么异议，因为就算有人来撞破了他们，她也不在乎。  
她那时对做爱这件事是完完全全的新手，举止总有些紧张的青涩。她甚至将脱下的内裤叠好放在一旁，丝毫意识不到这个行为半点也算不上性感。难为库丘林能对当时的她硬起来，也许是多亏了那本色情杂志。  
她的感觉没错，库丘林确实对她身上的某一处不太满意——她的胸太小了。  
他在几次抓揉后紧紧皱起了眉，这本来是个很不尊重床伴的表现，但她那时却莫名觉得库丘林真实的有些可爱，直到他硬生生闯进她青涩的身体里。  
他放弃了对胸的执念，从后面掀起她水蓝色的百褶裙，像在操一条母狗一样从背后按住她凹陷下去的腰窝，狠狠地撞击着。  
她紧紧抓着头顶的石质栏杆，痛到两条腿都在发抖。  
第一次的性爱与她幻想的天差地别，除了痛苦她感觉不到丝毫的快感。她惯于忍耐，而这要求也是她提出的，所以她忍着，期盼着库丘林能尽快结束对她的酷刑。  
“但他好像干出了乐趣来，我甚至在心里数着他操我的次数来转移那种痛楚，第314下后他停顿了片刻，我以为他要结束了，不由在心里感谢上帝，要知道我可是个无神论者。但那不是结束，我被他从后面扯住头发，然后他又重重地操了进来。你知道中世纪有种酷刑吗，他们把受刑者吊起来，在他们下体下面放一把金字塔形的“椅子”，再把绳子慢慢松开，让受刑者饱受身体从内部被撕裂的恐惧，缓慢的死去。”  
“那就是当时他对我做的。”  
“犹大的摇篮。”埃尔梅罗给出那种酷刑的名字。  
“犹大的摇篮，”她重复了一遍，轻笑起来，“很有嘲讽性。无论如何，那就是我第一次的性爱，那之后我在家几乎躺了三天，并发誓再也不会跟任何一个男人做爱了。”  
但年轻人的誓言没有任何可靠性。  
不到一年，她就背弃了自己当时的誓言，因为梅芙又发明出了新的玩法——  
仍然是以游戏比赛的形式，她们要登上一列火车，不买票，列车到达终点时，谁操的男人多谁就胜利，奖品是一包巧克力糖。  
她们为这个比赛做了些准备。  
在梅芙的房间里，她们浓妆艳抹，换上暴露而性感的服饰，渔网袜超短裙，满是亮片的抹胸上衣，因天气渐冷套了件宽大的外套，不羁又放荡。  
她们在列车走廊中走过一个又一个包厢，用猎人在森林中狩猎野兔的目光去打量每一间包厢中的男人，衡量着对方的得手难易程度。  
“对他们微笑，用眼神交流，”在分开行动前，梅芙十分游刃有余地给她建议，“如果你要交谈就全部用问句，然后你就可以把他带到厕所里开搞了。”  
她看着梅芙满脸跃跃欲试的急切，忽然有些忐忑起来：“如果很恶心怎么办？”  
梅芙看着她，唇角勾出一个甜蜜的弧度：“那你就想想那包巧克力糖。”  
她显然对赢得这场比赛有着势在必行的自信。  
看着梅芙走远，她轻呼了口气，拉开了身边最近一扇隔间的门。  
隔间里坐了四个人，三男一女。女人看她的神情如同在教堂圣坛上看到了站街妓女。  
而男人么，她猜她的目光同男人们一样，都是盯住猎物的兴奋。  
她在空座坐下，被渔网袜包裹住的大腿缓慢地交叠起来，故意让对面的男人看到她的裙底风光。  
微笑，用眼神交流。她尝试用梅芙告诉她的方法。  
但在这狭小的密闭空间里，身边坐的全是陌生人，谁也不愿意率先打破这份平稳。他们的目光躲闪回避，让她不禁感到有些挫败。  
所以她用了第二招。  
她把目光放在正对面的男人身上：“现在几点了？”  
他看了一眼腕表，很快给出了回答：“十点。”  
就在这时，她透过隔间玻璃门看到梅芙牵着一个男人经过，对她露出挑衅的笑意。她被熊熊燃起的胜负欲打乱了阵脚，于是直接用手与斜对面的男人做了身体接触，她戳了一下他的大腿，生硬地问：“你从哪里来？”  
斜对面的男人显然被她青涩的撩人手段弄得有些懵，给出了负面的反馈：“从家来。”  
她感到挫败极了，但决定做最后一次努力：“谁知道厕所在哪？”  
正对面的男人给出了详细的回答，体贴周道，但不是她想要的。她以为自己就要尝到出师不利的败感了。  
而身旁一直被她忽略的男人站了起来：“我带你去吧。”  
她不禁有些惊愕。  
这个男人不是她现在想要的做爱类型，他太健壮了，单是看着那体格就能猜出他在床上能有多勇猛，况且他有张正直且刚毅的脸，让人很难将他同‘与陌生女人在火车厕所里乱搞’的形象联系起来。  
但她没有回头的余地。  
她的猜想没错，这男人确实是那种在床上能把女人操的醉仙欲死的类型，但她并不在乎快感——她现在在进行一场比赛，时间与数量才是关键。  
她的身体整个腾空，重量全依托在他强壮的肩膀上，她夹紧了腿，从他脑后抬起手看了一眼腕表。  
“快一点。”她催促道，也许这会儿功夫梅芙就已经领先她好几个人了。  
男人显然被她的催促弄得有些扫兴，他加快了速度，将头埋进她脖颈边低声道：“叫我的名字，弗格斯。”  
她顺从地照做。  
“就是在那时，我意识到了做这档子事儿有多简单。”她神色中带着一丝自己都没意识到的轻蔑，“对他们微笑，用眼神引诱，说两句无意义的话，就这么简单。”  
“你玩过飞钓吗？”埃尔梅罗笑了笑，“这跟在河中钓鱼是一个道理。这群鱼要么是没人投喂，要么就是看到鱼食一拥而上，面对这样的大餐，他们通常都会咬饵。但在鱼上钩后，一切就停止了，第一批上钩的鱼结束了，水面被搞得浑浊，藏在更下面的鱼会警惕起来。”  
“但一切很快又开始了，不过会更慢一些。”她对埃尔梅罗用飞钓这项活动做的形容很感兴趣。  
他的笑意更深：“当鱼停止咬钩时，你就得进入到下一个阶段。而在这跟阶段，你不仅要模拟飞虫，还要模拟“遇到麻烦的飞虫”。”  
他说的没错。  
在接连经历过几场性事后，她有些体力不支，头发与衣服凌乱，口红也在做爱中被晕开，脚步虚浮地拉开了又一扇隔间的门，里面有三个男人。  
“你还好吗？”其中一个男人关切地问道。  
她甚至不需要有任何举动，就已经有人上钩了。  
很快她们的“资源”就不够了，普通车厢上可以得手的男人已经被她们操了个遍，而梅芙领先她许多，于是她们溜进了头等厢。  
头等厢隔间的人十分稀少，她们随意拉开一扇门，里面只坐了一个男人，黑发，在上流社会里十分流行的小麦色皮肤，穿着定制西装，容貌俊美，黄金的耳环，手指上带了婚戒。这一系列从他外表呈现出的细节都在向她们宣布着一件事——  
她们不可能得手。  
但这不妨碍她们用毫无收敛的目光放肆地在他身上打量，他只专注于手里的报纸，丝毫不给在乎她们的目光，就仿佛这两个浓妆艳抹举止放荡的姑娘不存在一样。  
事情出现转机是因为车票。  
她们被查票的工作人员逮了个正着，被要求补票，否则就在列车终点把她们交给警察。但她们身上没带一分钱。  
那男人为她们解了围，替她们支付了两张头等厢车票的钱。  
梅芙看了她一眼，缓缓在他身边的空座坐下，涂了红色指甲的手摸上他的膝盖。她目光中带着一种几乎要溢出来的情色，轻声道：“先生，谢谢你的慷慨，我跟我的朋友想为此回报你。”  
男人看了她们一眼，用一种不容置疑的语气道：“不用了。”  
她以为那就是结局了，她的失败已成定局。但梅芙显然对男人的拒绝很不甘心，给了她最后反击的机会：“如果你能搞定里面那个男的，游戏就算你赢。”  
她很想要那包巧克力糖，所以她答应了。  
“挑衅在这时是最好的选择，”埃尔梅罗弹了一下烟灰，“当所有的尝试都失败后，挑衅可以让鱼咬钩，它们会做出本能的反应。而这时的饵就不是蝇虫了，最好是一支颜色艳丽的芦苇。”  
“没错。”她笑起来。  
她在男人对面坐下，用一种几乎带了羞辱性质的目光任意在他身上打量。她的目光停在他旁边空座上——  
“你买了礼物？”她说。  
男人放下报纸看向她：“给我妻子买的。”  
他在警告她放弃才是明智之举。  
她却不以为然：“你坐头等厢，还为两个陌生女孩儿垫付车票，却只在车站的纪念品店给你妻子买礼物？”  
他微微皱起眉，像是有些被她惹得不快：“因为我赶时间回家。”  
“像你这样的人能为什么着急呢？”她的语气轻快，仿佛半点也不在乎他的情绪如何。  
他似乎看出了她不达目的不罢休的决心，回道：“我妻子的身体不好，医生说如果我们想要孩子，就得在最近，而明天是她排卵期内最完美的受精时间。”  
他说着，后背离开了靠椅，微微前倾向她，声音很低，带着些被惹恼了的怒意：“这就是我在车站买礼物的原因，因为我赶着回家操我老婆。”  
她笑起来：“这就是你不跟我们做爱的原因？省着你宝贵的精子浇灌你妻子？”  
他似乎被她的不知廉耻与放荡噎住了，一时没有回话。  
她在他细微的表情变化中发现了裂痕，松懈，可被追击的一道最脆弱的防线。无论是出于欲望还是对自己雄性本能的证明，当她跪在他两腿间将手搭在他膝盖上时，他没有再拒绝。  
她用手指划过他布料精良的西裤，沿着布褶中线缓缓向上摸。她感觉到他大腿紧绷的肌肉，不由生出一种征服的快感。  
她舔湿他两腿间硕大布满青筋的阴茎，深深含进喉咙里，被顶得不由泛呕。她的口技很生疏，但胜在一股毫不服输的较劲。  
她吞吐到脸颊发酸，眼里全是泪水，但他仍然没有射出来，直到她再难忍受而泄露出几声很轻的呻吟来。他的手掌紧扣住她的后脑，大腿肌肉绷紧如磐石，她觉得对方几乎是带了泄愤的恶意狠狠将阴茎在她喉口冲刺了几下，然后将精液射了进去。  
她把眼里的泪水咳了出来，擦去唇角溢出的液体，挑眉笑了起来。  
在列车终点站外，她将巧克力糖一颗颗丢进口中塞得双颊鼓起，然后将剩余的糖炫耀般递给梅芙以做分享。  
“听到这里，你还不认为我是个坏人吗？”她看向埃尔梅罗。  
他笑了笑：“我没听到任何能定义你为坏人的事情。”  
“我有意识地利用并伤害他人让自己得到满足，发现自己作为女性的能力，而毫不顾忌他人感受的使用它，”她觉得他在说谎，神情中带了种审视的冷漠，“而我现在讲的这些还只是个开头。”  
“如果你有翅膀，为什么不自由自在的飞翔呢？”他被她脸上那种坚硬的冷漠迷住了，又是反差，她怎么能把脆弱与强大这两种截然相反的情绪，在同一时刻表达的如此淋漓尽致？  
在他说完这句话后，她眼里那股刺人的冷漠转为一种嘲讽。  
“我猜你一定从事教育行业，说话真够冠冕堂皇的。”


End file.
